


Touch Me

by rhith



Category: Shinhwa (Band)
Genre: M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:42:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22245049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhith/pseuds/rhith
Relationships: Kim Dongwan/Lee Minwoo
Kudos: 3





	Touch Me

"Wan your hair is a mess..." Hyesung noticed that his fellow member's hair was a bit messy. Of course, Hyesung, who takes forever to do his hair would notice.

Dongwan laughed, "The stylist did my hair this way..."

Hyesung crossed his arms, "Are you sure? I seriously don't remember it looking this messy."

Eric walked over to them, "Were you in a fight? You're hair is a mess."

"See?!" Hyesung darted a suspicious glance at Dongwan, "Even Eric notices and his hair is never perfect!"

"What?!" Eric growled.

"It's like someone took a meat cleaver to your hair!" Hyesung put his hands on his hips.

"Well excuse me for not having hair from heaven like you!" The leader yelled.

"I like your hair Eric..." Dongwan said mostly to himself.

Eric smiled at him, "Thank you." He glared at Hyesung, "See? Someone likes it!"

"It's coming from Dongwan, who's hair is a mess right now." Hyesung crossed his arms.

Junjin walked over to them, "What's all the yelling for?"

Eric turned into a child, "Jin! Hyesungie says my hair is ugly!" He hugged the younger man's arm.

Junjin grinned and went into his 'adult' mode, "Now now children." He looked at Hyesung who seemed annoyed, "Sungie apologize to Eric."

"No!" Hyesung stuck his tongue out.

"How did this even start? The arguing and calling Eric's hair ugly?" Junjin looked at the leader who was clinging to his arm.

Hyesung looked at Dongwan, "I was talking to Wan about his messy hair. Then Eric came and noticed it too!"

Junjin looked at Dongwan, who simply shrugged. Eric nodded, "Yea...then he mentioned how my hair was never perfect!"

"Aww...Sungie apologize!" Junjin raised his voice.

Hyeusng pouted as he crossed his arms, "Sorry..."

Junjin smiled, "Good enough..." He looked at Dongwan, "You hair is a bit messy, Wan. What happened?"

"I told them that the stylist did it this way!" Dongwan was annoyed, "Besides your hair is a bit messy."

"I just woke up from a nap...does it look bad?" Junjin started fixing his hair.

"Minwoo...d-don't!" Andy cried.

Everyone looked over at where Andy and Minwoo were. Andy was sitting in a chair as Minwoo put a pink bow in the younger man's hair. Minwoo laughed, "What you don't like it!?"

Andy crossed his arms, "Take it out!"

"No! You look cute!" He laughed and looked at the other members, "How does he look!?"

Everyone laughed at Andy, who cutely pouted in embarrassment. Junjin narrowed his eyes as he stared at Minwoo. He looked at Dongwan then back at Minwoo, he crossed his arms as he went over to Dongwan. "It would be strange of me to be suspicious of the fact that both you and Minwoo have messy hair. And the fact Minwoo's hair is a bit damp..."

Dongwan grinned, "Maybe..."

Junjin sighed as he watched Andy chase Minwoo around,"Where you do it this time?"

"Where didn't we do it?" Dongwan chuckled as he walked over to the others, leaving a dumbfounded Junjin behind.

Junjin laughed uneasily to himself, "I can't believe them..."

Hyesung touched Miwnoo's head, "Ew! Why is your head wet?"

"It's called sweat, Hyesung." Minwoo stated.

"Why are you sweating?" Hyesung crossed his arms.

"It's hot in here..." Minwoo glanced at Dongwan.

A smile crept onto his face, as he remembered exactly why he was hot.

~  
Dongwan walked into the dressing room where Minwoo was. He wore all black, like the other members wore, and his hair was styled nicely. The sight made Minwoo frown, he walked over to Dongwan, "Wannie..."

Dongwan's smile disappeared when he noticed his friend was frowning, "What's wrong Minwoo?"

Minwoo put his hands on Dongwan's sides, "You're so skinny...didn't I tell you to eat more?"

Dongwan nodded, "I have been."

He started rubbing his sides, "But...you still have that starving look."

"I'm wearing black Minwoo...so I look skinnier than I really am." Dongwan grabbed the silk scarf Minwoo had on, "Don't worry...I'm eating six times a day like you said."

Minwoo continued to rub his friends sides, "Good...I rather have a chubby Wannie than a starving one."

The first time he realized that Dongwan started to lose weight was during his friend's solo debut. Minwoo didn't agree with the 'starving image' that Dongwan was going along with. So after many different kinds of 'talks', Dongwan did what Minwoo asked of him. Which was to eat more.

Dongwan giggled, "Minwoo stop rubbing me...it tickles."

Minwoo grinned as he moved his hands under Dongwan's shirt and rubbed him again,"How about now?"

Dongwan squirmed at the feel of Minwoo's hands on his skin, "Now it doesn't tickle b-but..."

"But what?" Minwoo teased as he ran his hand down to the man's pants. He used his finger to pull back the rim of Dongwan's pants, "What is it, Wannie?"

Dongwan's face turned pink, "But...I..." His knees gave out and fell to the floor.

Minwoo became scared and knelt down, "Dongwan? Are you okay? What happened?"

Dongwan let out a short laugh. Minwoo blinked, "Are you okay?"

Dongwan sat up and hugged him, "Sorry about that...I just had...overload."

"Overload?" He pulled Dongwan away, "Of what?"

"I've been lonely without you for a while and well..." Dongwan grinned sheepishly, "I had a lust overload with you touching me..."

Minwoo bit down on his lip, "Mmm...how about I help that overload of yours?"

Dongwan smiled, "Will you?"

Minwoo helped Dongwan onto his feet, then walked over to the door. He locked it and turned back to Dongwan, "Where should we start?"

Dongwan walked over to him and fell to his knees and started undoing Minwoo's pants, "We start here in your pants...then..." He moaned as he pulled down Minwoo's pants seeing the erection he was presented with.

Minwoo looked down at Dongwan and smiled, "Then what?"

Dongwan licked his lips, "Once we get there we'll decided..." He slide Minwoo into his mouth.

"Wan..." Minwoo grabbed Dongwan's nicely styled hair and pulled it a little.

Dongwan forced Minwoo deeper inside his mouth and sucked hard. Minwoo shivered at the feeling of Dongwan's tongue. Dongwan slid him out and looked up at Minwoo, "Mmm...I have an idea."

Dongwan stood up and pulled the silk scarf off around Minwoo's neck. He grinned at the scarf then at Minwoo, sending him the idea mentally. Minwoo blinked at looked at the scarf than at his friend and grinned, "Oh...very naughty." He kicked off his pants and removed the rest of his clothes.

Dongwan stripped down in a hurry, and handed Minwoo the scarf, "Get to work."

Minwoo kissed Dongwan before bending him over a table in the room. He used the scarf to tie Dongwan's hand to the table, "Is this what you had in mind?"

Dongwan laughed, "No..." He turned himself around, hands still attached to the table. He put his feet flat on the table, "There we go...perfect."

Minwoo liked what Dongwan presented him and walked over to the table, "You know you can't touch me though...since you're tied up." He traced his finger down the man's naked thigh.

"I know..." Dongwan bit down on his lip preventing a moan.

"You like torturing yourself?" Minwoo smirked, "Since when did you like that?"

"I haven't touched you in so long...so I'm used to torture..." He squirmed a little on the table, "Please touch me..."

Minwoo smiled, "Well it'll be real torture if I don't you...so it'll be mean to deprive you of my touch."

Dongwan moaned, "Yes...it would be."

"I can't torture you..." He leaned down and kissed him, "Consider yourself lucky."

"I already do..." Dongwan lifted his hips up a little.

Minwoo smiled and pressed his tip to Dongwan's entrance, "Are you ready Kim Dongwan?"

"Always have been." Dongwan whined.

Minwoo forced himself into him slowly, and gasped at the feeling of being inside of him. "Wannie...so tight..."

Dongwan had his eyes closed, and groaned in pain, "It's b-been too long..."

Minwoo frowned, he hadn't spent that much time with him lately. They both had been busy and they hardly even called each other. He considered himself lucky that Dongwan was waiting the whole time for him, and was full of lust. He leaned down and kissed him. He did it slowly so he wouldn't hurt his friend. He kissed his neck, "Wannie...does it feel good?"

"So...good..." Dongwan arched his back, causing Minwoo to go even deeper.

Minwoo moaned and began picking up the pace. The table hit the wall lightly as he went faster. He kissed Dongwan's jaw, "Should I untie you?"

Dongwan whimpered, "N-No..." He put his legs around the man's waist.

Minwoo straightened his back, and grabbed Dongwan's hips, "Open your eyes...please look at me."

Dongwan opened them and smiled at the fact Minwoo was already sweating. The room was unusually hot, and added with the body heat...it was very hot. Minwoo slid out of him and grinned, "Time to make a hole in that wall..."

Dongwan moaned, liking the idea. Minwoo slammed into him hard, causing the table to make a loud noise as it hit the wall. He continued at a hard, fast pace. The noise of the table slamming into the wall was as if someone was doing construction. Hitting a hammer against a nail, driving into the wood.

The two of them moaned, and screamed freely not really caring if anyone heard them. They forgot about where they were...for all they cared about was each other. Their surroundings disappeared around them. How time took them away from each other...and how it was going to continue.

Dongwan cummed all over his abs with a loud moan. Minwoo pulled Dongwan down onto him, getting even deeper before cumming inside of him. He collapsed onto him, panting and sweating, "Mmm Wannie...that was nice..." He pulled out of Dongwan and blinked at the smirk on his friend's face, "Why you smiling like that?"

Dongwan continued to smile, "I'm not done..." He whined.

Minwoo looked down between Dongwan's legs, "You..."

"I missed you so much..." He whined as he moved around on the table.

"But..." He smirked and undid Dongwan's hands, "It's your turn then..."

Dongwan sat up and pointed to the couch that was in the room, "Go over there..."

Minwoo nodded and made his way to the couch. Dongwan took the scarf off the table and brought it with him to the couch. He crawled on top of Minwoo who was laying there, panting from what they had just done. Dongwan smiled as he put the scarf around Minwoo's neck. He leaned down and kissed him, "I don't want to hurt you..."

Minwoo looked at him, "I know..." He sat up with Dongwan still on top of him. He wrapped his hand around Dongwan’s cock and started to stroke it. Dongwan moaned and humped into his hand as he laid kissed on Minwoo's neck. Minwoo stopped seeing Dongwan's now leaking cock, he laid back down, "I can't wait anymore...do it."

Dongwan positioned himself once again and entered him slowly, fearing he might hurt his friend. Minwoo arched his back and moved along with Dongwan's light thrusts, "H-Hurry...people should be looking for us now..."

Dongwan bit down on his lip and placed his hands on the side of Minwoo’s head. He began thrusting into him hard. He wanted to finish it quick only because he knew someone would come looking for them...yet he wanted it to please them both. And judging by the noises Minwoo made he it was working.

Finally Dongwan gave it his all and gave Minwoo all he had left into him. Minwoo cummed a bit on himself. Dongwan got off of Minwoo quickly, so he wouldn't crush him. He sat on the couch panting, "Minwoo..." He looked at his friend, as he sat up. "I love you."

A smile went across his face, "I love you too." He sighed, "We better clean up and get dressed."

Dongwan nodded and walked over to the pile of clothes. He handed Minwoo his clothes, "By the way....you looked sexy."

Minwoo laughed, "You did too..." He looked around for a towel, "Uh..."

Dongwan looked at him, "What is it?"

"I have you and me on my stomach...you have a towel?" Minwoo blushed.

Dongwan blinked, "I totally forgot about that..." He looked around the room then back at Minwoo. He saw the scarf around his neck and grinned.

He walked over to him and used the scarf to wipe himself clean, "There we go..." He then wiped Minwoo off.

"Hey my scarf..." Minwoo laughed.

Dongwan put his clothes back and walked over to the mirror, "My hair..."

Minwoo pulled up his pants and laughed.He walked over to him and tried ran his fingers through is friend's hair, "There you go...good enough."

Dongwan smiled, "Thanks." He turned around and unbuttoned Minwoo's shirt exposing more of his skin, "There you go...now you look perfect."

Minwoo kissed him, "Thank you. We better go join the others...conference should be starting soon."

Dongwan nodded and ran over to the couch, "Don't forget this!" He put the scarf around Minwoo's neck.

Minwoo laughed, "Thank you again." He kissed him again lightly before going to the door, "Oh and Wannie..."

"Yes?" He smiled at him.

"Don't torture yourself..." Minwoo took his hand, "Touch me all you want."  
~

The conference had started and to their surprise Junjin made Dongwan sit next to him. Dongwan pouted a little but he knew why Junjin had done it. Minwoo sat next to Andy, he had taken the bow out of his hair. Minwoo kept fixing Andy's hair, "The bow looked good...now look at your hair...a mess."

Andy laughed, and tried to pay attention to what was being asked and said. Dongwan kept a happy face on as he remembered what happened earlier in the dressing room. Junjin leaned over and whispered to him, "I remembered hearing a loud noise earlier...should I suspicious of that?"

Dongwan laughed as a response, and Junjin took it as a 'yes'. Junjin glanced over at Minwoo who kept messing with Andy's hair, "You two..."

Finally after the Q&A,they went to take pictures. They got into position, and since Dongwan and Minwoo were the shorter ones they got to be next to each other. They knelt down to each other, remembering what Minwoo had told him, Dongwan put his hand on top of Minwoo's and held it lightly. Minwoo didn't looked at him but he smiled as if it was for the picture.

_"Touch me all you want."_


End file.
